1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of ornamental and instructional devices for decorative, educational and business-promotional purposes, and relates to two-member devices or figures originating in the planar piece and with resilient and inter-connecting elements.
2. Description of Related Art
The art related to this invention includes the disclosures of these U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,995, Hand Operated Toy, discloses a paper toy simulating a bird with members which are movable relative to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,825, Bird Ornament, discloses a unitary bird ornament with locking tabs to hold the ornament in assembled configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,388, Adjustable Flight Simulating Mobile Device, discloses wind-responsive bird mobile suspended on four lines and whereof a planar body member defines a linear aperture for receiving the wing member.